She Was Her Daddy's Little Girl
by luvlegolotz aka AshleyD
Summary: Merry struggles with an abusive father to his new love, Estella Bolger. He fights to be a perfect refuge for her, but to his dismay, he finds that no one is perfect. Is completed, please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or any of these characters. They all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, the greatest writer to ever live. In my opinion anyway. ( Please, read and review this story.  
  
I remembered the first time I saw her. Well, not really the first time seeing her, but the first time I saw her they way I see her now. As the most beautiful being in Middle-Earth.  
  
So it is a bit cliché, but it was true. She laid there cuddled next to my chest, her curly hair spread out on the pillow. I smiled and stroked her arm softly, wishing we could spend more mornings like this. Just relaxing.  
  
She sighed in her sleep and I grinned, leaning down and kissing her gently on the forehead.  
  
The first time I saw her, when I realized I cared deeply about her, was when Pippin, Sam and I traveled back from the Grey Havens. Frodo had tried to give Pippin and me the slip again, but Gandalf had come to warn us that Frodo was leaving. Frodo could never find his place in the Shire, being shunned by most of the hobbits. They didn't seem to know what Frodo went through for them; they were enthralled by Sam's story, and Pippin and my story, but not his. He could never fully recover from his wounds the journey had scarred him with, so he decided to leave the Shire and sail to Valinor. That was a very emotionally draining time, coming to face the fact that Frodo had left and I would never see him again. I remember coming back from saying good bye to him, feeling solemn and empty. I rode home on my pony, and I was tired and sad as I climbed off and led the pony to the stables behind my house that I shared with Pippin in Crickhollow. He had rode home with Sam, to peek in and say hello to Rosie and Elanor, Sam's wife and daughter. And probably went to see if they had any dinner to share with him. That's Pippin, always thinking with his stomach.  
  
Darkness had fallen over Buckland as the sun set against the horizon. I had reached the stables and had put my pony away and started to feed him when I heard soft footsteps behind me.  
  
"Meriadoc?" A female voice asked behind me. I turned around and found Estella Bolger standing there, wringing her hands and looking worried.  
  
"What's the matter, Estella?" I asked, concerned. I had known her for a long time, because we were basically neighbors all our lives.  
  
"I just thought that you had left again." She blushed and looked down at her feet. "I'm glad you're back." She looked back up at me, into my eyes and I saw all the loneliness she felt when I was gone. And the relief crept back into her face as she realized that I wasn't leaving again.  
  
At that moment I realized that she cared about me, and to my surprise, I discovered that I cared for her too. "I wouldn't leave the Shire again, Estella." I said, reaching out and touching her elbow. She looked up in surprise. Then gave me a smile I will never forget. The smile that I knew everything would be all right in the world if she was there with me.  
  
She began to say something, but then a harsh voice interrupted our conversation. "Estella!"  
  
Her eyes filled with fear. "I have to go." She said, and was off like a flash. I was left standing there, watching her disappear into the shadows.  
  
  
  
I promised myself something that night. I was going to marry her.  
  
  
  
Her eyes then fluttered open sleepily. "Merry?" She asked, reaching up and wiping sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Yes, it's me." I grinned. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart."  
  
"But what about breakfast?" She yawned.  
  
"I can handle breakfast for one day, my love." I grinned and pulled myself out of bed.  
  
"You keep telling yourself that Merry." She teased me as she rolled back over.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" I asked, pulling on a shirt and searching for my trousers.  
  
"A little hungry." She admitted. "Go make me some breakfast!" She ordered and threw a pillow at me.  
  
"Will you keep it down this time?" I teased her, ducking the pillow.  
  
She sat up and crossed her arms. "Don't you start with me, Meriadoc Brandybuck, or you won't be having any more children, if you know what I mean." She had that mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
I winced playfully. "I shall do your every bidding ma'am." I said, making an elaborate bow out the door. I grinned to myself as I thought about fatherhood, because we were expecting our first child. Exciting news for us and only our really close friends knew. I had to hit Pippin over the head so he'd stop congratulating me in public, and only then did he did figure out I wanted it to be a secret until we formally announce it. Pippin could be quite dense sometimes. Still love him like a brother though.  
  
On the way to the kitchen I picked up an apple to munch on. As I peered into the pantry to see what could be cooked up this morning, I could hear Estella's soft voice singing something from the bedroom. I paused to listen.  
  
"Out of doubt, out of dark, to the day's rising  
  
he rode singing in the sun, sword unsheathing.  
  
Hope he rekindled, and in hope ended;  
  
over death, over dread, over doom lifted  
  
out of loss, out of life, unto long glory."  
  
A smile came back to me as I listened to my wife sing the song I so long ago taught her. I learned it well, for it was performed as a lament for King Theoden, whom I grew to respect and honor. I knew him for too little of time, but he was almost a father to me, at least for a little while.  
  
As I started to clean the potatoes for a good first breakfast, my mind wandered back to the night when I first realized my feelings for Estella. What had made her eyes fill with fear like that? Who had called her name so harshly and angrily?  
  
There was only one answer for that. Her father. I shuddered at all the memories that flooded back to me about that painful ordeal.  
  
Her father had tortured her, then in turn me. All just because I fell in love with his daughter. Only he could strike fear in my beloved Estella's heart. And I never forgave him for that. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Tolkien. Please, any mistakes tell me so I can fix them! I always want the best fan fiction I can write posted here. Please, read and review.  
  
After that night, I remember going back into the house and attempting to go to sleep, but to no avail. I couldn't stop thinking of Estella or that voice that had interrupted us. Finally my thoughts had grown so unruly I leapt up and slipped out the door, not noticing Pippin passed out on the couch from too much ale at Sam's house.  
  
I tiptoed out the door, intending to go to Estella's house, but not knowing what I would do when I got there. Her house seemed to loom before me, and I stopped and stared at it for awhile. What was I planning to do when I got there? I didn't know which window belonged to Estella. I felt rather stupid and turned to go home when I could hear yelling and a door slam. Soft crying was coming from a dark corner underneath a looming weeping willow and I stepped forward to investigate.  
  
Estella was sitting next to the tree, a tear falling down her cheek. "Estella?" I asked softly, approaching her.  
  
She looked up startled, the tear gone. "Meriadoc?"  
  
"Call me Merry." I said, using my more informal name. "What happened?"  
  
She tried to let out a little chuckle and looked down at her hands. "Nothing important."  
  
"You don't want to talk about it, huh?" I asked gently, sitting down next to her.  
  
She then shook her head, and looked up at me with teary eyes. In the dark light I found a bruise was forming across her face. "You should get some ice for that."  
  
Estella let out a bitter laugh. "Never had before."  
  
"This has happened to you before?" I asked, alarmed.  
  
"You know me, I'm a klutz." She tried to explain it away, holding her hand softly to her head. I knew she was hiding something.  
  
"I'll always be here for you, Estella. If you ever need anything, I'll be happy to oblige." I put my hand on her shoulder.  
  
She jerked back, alarmed. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" She snapped at me, looking hurt.  
  
"I don't know." I lied, shrugging. "I just realized you were.sort of special to me." I could feel my ears growing warm.  
  
"Really?" She asked and her face seemed to light up. "No one has ever said that to me before." She explained, sitting back and seemed to bask in the joy of hearing that.  
  
"No one?" I asked. She shook her head. "I remember growing up with you." I grinned at the memories.  
  
"I would always want to go off on an adventure with you and Pippin." She gave a small smile.  
  
"But girls were icky. They didn't go on adventures with us." I laughed.  
  
"What adventure did you go on, Merry? I've heard lots of rumors." She asked softly, looking up at me.  
  
"Long version or the short version?" I asked, crossing my arms.  
  
She leaned on my shoulder slightly. "I have all night."  
  
I grinned and started in detail to tell her how I had stumbled accidentally onto this wild journey through Middle Earth, and how I had met some wonderful people along the way. I told her about Treebeard and the fun Pippin and I had with him, explaining my little growth spurt. She nodded sleepily at that part, adding that she noticed I was taller. I told her about how I served King Theoden in the last battle for Middle Earth and how Eowyn and I had defeated the Witch King together. At that point of the story, I could hear Estella's deep even breathing and I realized she was asleep.  
  
I had then laid my head down against the tree and closed my eyes. I felt Estella lean on my chest and I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.  
  
"And why are you taking so long with breakfast?" Estella demanded from the bedroom. I was shaken from my daydreams.  
  
"Sorry Stelly." I used my pet name for her. "Just thinking about the first night we slept together." I grinned cheekily.  
  
"You are a bad, bad hobbit." She laughed. "You're lucky I'm too tired to come in there to teach you a lesson."  
  
"You're all talk Estella." I grinned and finished cooking the potatoes. Toast was done and the sausages were cooking away.  
  
"You're right, Merry." I heard Estella's footsteps behind me.  
  
"Go back to bed!" I demanded. "This was supposed to be breakfast in bed."  
  
"I'm sorry." She stuck out her lower lip and I got the feeling that she really wasn't. "My cook was taking too long and I was just dying of thirst." She pouted as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Now back to bed. I want to feel like I can do something right!" I protested, placing potatoes and toast on a plate for her.  
  
"Alright Merry." She sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. She gave me a short peck on the lips and skidded off back to bed. God, how I loved her.  
  
I followed her back into the bedroom with the plate of food for her. She settled down among the covers and grinned back at me, anticipating the food. I placed it in front of her with a grand flourish. She sniffed it.  
  
"Not bad." She grinned and tasted it. "Not bad at all, Mr. Brandybuck."  
  
I started to say something then realized the sausages were burning. "Oh, no!" I cried, running back to the kitchen, with Estella's laughter emitting from the bedroom. I took them off the stove and examined them. "They aren't too bad." I said, putting them on a plate and bringing them back to the bedroom. "Would you like one?"  
  
She shrugged. "They have to be better then these potatoes."  
  
"Hey!" I said, shooting her a look.  
  
"I'm joking, honey. These are great potatoes. Hope the sausages can live up to them."  
  
I sat down on the bed next to her as she dove into the sausages. That's what I love about her. Just one morning of making breakfast can turn into one long banter that makes me feel like a young hobbit again. Estella's laughter was something I loved to hear, and I always heard it with our antics.  
  
But it wasn't always this way.  
  
I remember a time when hearing Etella's laugh was rare. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Please, read and review!  
  
I woke up the next morning with the sun shining on my face and Estella still sleeping, leaning on my chest. I smiled sleepily and shifted, sending piercing pain up my back. Sleeping sitting up against a tree isn't the most comfortable thing to do. Estella heard my intake of breath at the pain and woke too.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" She asked fearfully, sitting up quickly and putting some space between us.  
  
"I think there's a twig in my back." I moaned, reaching back there with my hand to see. Estella let out a little laugh and rubbed her eyes. She then realized where she was.  
  
"Oh no! My father is going to kill me!" She cried, leaping up quickly and shaking the various pieces of grass from her hair.  
  
I leapt up too, apologizing. "I'm sorry Estella, I shouldn't have let you fall asleep."  
  
"It's not your fault Merry." She said, looking apprehensively at her house. "I have to go back." Her voice wavered for a moment with a hint of fear, but she quickly masked it.  
  
I was alarmed by her behavior. "What's the matter, Estella?" I asked, taking her hand.  
  
She looked down at our clasped hands. "Nothing." Her hand lingered there for a moment, and then she pulled it away gently.  
  
"Remember, I'll be here if you need anything." I promised, not liking the way she was acting.  
  
"ESTELLA!" A voice bellowed from her house.  
  
She started shaking in fear. "I have to go."  
  
"Will I see you sometime today?" I asked her quickly.  
  
"No." She said flatly.  
  
"Then tonight?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Maybe." She said, then fled back to her house.  
  
I watched the house, worrying about her. Something wasn't right.  
  
That night I wandered back to the weeping willow late at night. Pippin had asked me where I had been going, and I wouldn't tell him. I just explained everything would reveal itself in due time. I don't think Pippin was happy with my answer, because before I left I found him sulking on the couch.  
  
She was sitting there hugging her knees to her chin as I approached. "Hi." She grinned softly. In the moonlight I could notice bruises dotting her arms and face. I started to say something, but she stopped me. "Just get my mind off today." She begged me. "Let's not talk about it."  
  
I obliged, unwillingly. But it seemed that was what she needed, just someone to talk to. Every night we met underneath that weeping willow. Her bruises and cuts kept getting worse and worse. I tried to confront her about it, but all she would do was avoid the subject and move on to something else.  
  
I tried to make her laugh, but it became more and more rare to hear that wonderful laugh of hers. Some nights she wouldn't show any emotion, but I'd sit there and talk to her all the same. Every night I offered her the option of going to my house where she could be safe or going back to her own house. She always chose her own house, which disturbed me. What if one night, I came here and she couldn't? What if she was maimed so back she couldn't make her way out here? A beautiful creature like Estella shouldn't be treated like that; nobody should be treated like that.  
  
Knocking came from my door that jarred me from my memories. Estella made a move to get out of bed, but I stopped her. "I'll get it." I announced as I took away her finished plates.  
  
"Thank you love." I heard her say as I walked into the kitchen, dropped the plates off, and then answered the door.  
  
Well, didn't really answer it. It was open and the company was coming in as I got there. "Pippin!" I exclaimed. He looked up at me and grinned.  
  
"Have you gotten second breakfast ready?" He asked, looking over my shoulder to the kitchen.  
  
"No, we just finished first." I laughed. Pippin scowled. Then his face lit up.  
  
"Estella!" He exclaimed, waving to my wife. I turned around to see her wrapped up in a shawl and hugging it closely to her body as she entered the kitchen behind me.  
  
"Hello Master Took." She called from the kitchen. "I have some bread ready, and some cheese if you're hungry." She offered, grinning.  
  
"Ah, Estella you know exactly what to say to cheer up an old Took like me." Pippin grinned as I followed him to the kitchen.  
  
"And why exactly do you need cheering up?" Estella asked.  
  
"The reason why I came over here." He said, stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth. "Delicious bread, Estella." He said to her. He then turned to me. "Those Goodbodies are out there building a new house, but they keep arguing about every little thing." Pippin rolled his eyes. "I tried to settle it, but they demanded the Master of Buckland." He took a swig of ale. "That's where you come in."  
  
"So I have to go and sort out this mess that the Goodbodies have gotten themselves into?" I sighed wearily.  
  
"Apparently. They can't do any thinking of their own." Pippin laughed. "Thank you for the bread and cheese, Stelly, but I've got to go." He said, leaning over and pecking her on the cheek. She playfully winked at him.  
  
"Later Merry! We'll have to have dinner together sometime. We are both so busy now we don't have any time to get into any mischief any more." He laughed as he put on his coat and opened the door.  
  
"Bye Pippin." I said, giving him a look of reprimand. Estella smiled approvingly. "We'll have to plan mischief when Estella least expects it." Pippin laughed as he closed the door. Estella playfully elbowed me in the ribs.  
  
"You better go get dressed, sweetheart. You know how the Goodbodies can get if they are left waiting." I nodded in agreement.  
  
I went back to the bedroom and looked around for my vest, which usually goes missing anyway. I could hear Estella moving around the kitchen and my memories again flooded back to me. This was a disturbing memory though, one I didn't like.  
  
That night was the last night we met under the weeping willow. She was sitting there when I got there, but to my horror her left arm was securely in a sling. I fell to my knees beside her.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, my hand raising to slowly stroke her cheek.  
  
Her eyes were red from crying. She looked at me with pleading eyes but didn't utter a word.  
  
I tried again. "Who did this to you?"  
  
She looked up at the moon and sighed. "I can't say. If I do, it'll only get worse." Fear filled her eyes.  
  
"Why do you allow this to happen? Somebody shouldn't be allowed to do this to you."  
  
"You don't understand." Estella said, her voice becoming flat and uncaring.  
  
Anger flared up in me at her words. "Then make me understand!" I demanded. "You don't deserve this."  
  
She shook her head. "Yes, I do."  
  
"Who told you that?" I demanded, stroking her soft curly brown hair.  
  
A few beats of silence past. "My father." She whispered softly, finally confiding in me.  
  
"That's not true. Estella, you're wonderful. You know deep down you don't deserve this."  
  
Estella looked back at me with hardness in her eyes. "I'm not perfect."  
  
"Nobody is, and that's no excuse to beat someone." Her eyes flew up and met mine as I said that sentence.  
  
"I have no where to go. No where to hide."  
  
"Yes you do." I said, squeezing her good hand. "My home is always open to you."  
  
"You don't want to do that." Her eyes widened. "What if he found out?"  
  
"You can't hide from your father forever, Estella."  
  
"I know." She looked down at the ground. "But I wish I could. I don't think I'm strong enough." Looking up, her fearful gaze slammed into mine. "Will you help me Merry?"  
  
"Yes." I nodded eagerly.  
  
She withdrew from my intended embrace. "Why?"  
  
Now it was my turn to wrestle with my feelings. I finally came up with an honest answer. "Because I love you and I don't want to see you hurt like this." I said, meaning every word I said. I could feel a hot blush on my cheeks, but I kept eye contact with her.  
  
"Oh, Merry." She whispered, her voice quavering. "If only you knew how long I've loved you." She finished her sentence leaning in towards me and placing her lips delicately on mine.  
  
A smile crossed my face as I remembered our first kiss. Then I hugged my wife good bye and ran out the door, adjusting my jacket as I left to go assume my duties of Master of Buckland.  
  
She waved to me from the window, and I smiled and waved back.  
  
Little did I know what would happen to her when I was gone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters at all, they all belong to Tolkien. Most of this chapter is a memory that Merry is reliving. Just a warning so you're not confused! Please, read and review.  
  
That morning Estella stole off to my house instead of going to hers. She kept on glancing over her shoulder, as if she expected to be followed by somebody who would hurt her.  
  
I placed my hand on her back and whispered comforting things in her ear, but I don't think she heard me. I opened the door for her and she walked in, and then shut the door behind me.  
  
"Pippin?" I called for my best friend and cousin. I got no response. Estella shot me a questioning look.  
  
"Probably over at Sam and Rosie's house. He can't cook for himself, so I usually do the cooking. I haven't been here lately in the mornings though, so he's relied on Rosie's cooking for awhile."  
  
Guilt filled her eyes. "It's not your fault, Estella." I reassured her. She nodded slowly and yawned.  
  
"You tired?" I asked, and she simply nodded. I showed her to the guest bedroom down the hallway from the kitchen. "You can sleep here." I offered, and she shot me a grateful look.  
  
"Thank you Merry for everything." She whispered as she crawled into bed. I tucked the covers underneath her chin and was very careful of her sprained arm that was still in its sling. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, then turned to leave the room so she could sleep in peace. I heard a soft whimper though, and turned back around.  
  
"Please, stay with me till I fall asleep." She begged. Her fingers trembled with fear as I reached over to hold her hand.  
  
"You're safe here, Estella." I promised her. She looked back up at me.  
  
"Sing me a song, Merry. One from your adventure you went on." She requested. I almost laughed, telling her she didn't want to hear me sing until I saw the look in her eyes. Giving her a soft smile, I began to sing a song that would become Estella's favorite.  
  
"Out of doubt, out of dark, to the day's rising  
  
he rode singing in the sun, sword unsheathing.  
  
Hope he rekindled, and in hope ended;  
  
over death, over dread, over doom lifted  
  
out of loss, out of life, unto long glory."  
  
I explained that they the song we sang to lament the death of King Theoden. She asked me to tell her about the King, and I gladly obliged. Halfway through my story I noticed her breathing became deep and even. I squeezed her hand gently then let go, and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.  
  
I had things to do.  
  
I threw on my cloak and wrote a short note to Estella just in case she woke up before I got back. I had to go out and stock up on more food, considering we also had Estella to support. Plus I decided to pick up some extra weed to soften up Pippin.  
  
I reached the center of Buckland where the market was located. I grabbed the usual, with some extra weed. As I looked up after paying for my purchases, my eyes fell on Odovacar Bolger. Estella's father. My blood boiled in anger.  
  
I then did something pretty irrational. I approached him in everybody's view. He eyed me suspiciously. "Meriadoc." He addressed me formally.  
  
"Odovacar." I snapped back at him, my purchases dropping to the ground and forgotten. We stood there and glared at each other. I couldn't come up with anything to say, and he probably didn't exactly know why I was glaring at him.  
  
Then Pippin totally blew it. He had found me in the market, and obviously he had been home before he found me. "Merry, why is Estella staying at our house?" He asked, coming up behind me.  
  
Odovacar's eyes grew wide with anger. "You're the one." He hissed at me. Taking me totally by surprise he punched me in the nose and took off running. I fell to the ground dazed and confused. I heard Pippin's voice.  
  
"Opps." Was all he could say. "What just happened?"  
  
"Later, Pippin. I'll explain later." I scrambled up and started running back to my house. Odovacar was probably headed there, and the consequences would be awful if I didn't get there soon.  
  
The door was wide open when I reached my house. I cursed underneath my breath and ran inside, fearing the worst.  
  
Odovacar had Estella by her bad arm, and was twisting it as he yelled unspeakable names to her. She was whimpering in pain and tears stained her cheeks, but she had a look of submissiveness to her face.  
  
"Leave her alone, Odovacar." I demanded, blood freely running down my face by now. He let go of Estella and she fell to the ground, holding her arm. He turned towards me, his look murderous.  
  
"How dare you take my disobedient daughter from me." He growled, breathing heavily.  
  
Anger flared up inside of me. "She came to me, because you scare her. She came to me for help." I stepped forward towards Estella, but he stopped me with his arm.  
  
"Don't you dare get near her. When I get her home, I'll teach her to ever leave my house again." Estella looked pleadingly up at me, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You'll have to get through me first if you want to take her home." I challenged, sticking out my chest and sounding more confident then I felt.  
  
Odovacar just laughed at me. "We'll see about that, young hobbit. Why stand up for my daughter? She is nothing to you."  
  
"She is everything to me!" I shouted, shaking with anger. "I love her."  
  
Estella looked fearfully at her father as I said that. Odovacar didn't respond to my proclamation, just yelled and charged towards me. He tried to punch me in the face again, but I ducked, anticipating it. He punched me again, and I felt pain surge up through my body. I glared up at him and retaliated, leaving him doubled over. I ran over to Estella.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked, helping her with her bad arm.  
  
"Yes. Now I am." She said, giving me a small smile and a kiss on the cheek. I hugged her closely and nuzzled her hair, thinking about how precious she was to me.  
  
Suddenly she cried out. "Merry! He's.."  
  
But before she could even finish the sentence, my world turned black and the feeling of failure gripped my heart.  
  
I didn't remember anything after that, but Estella filled me in with the details. Odovacar had hit me hard, and was about to drag Estella back to his house when Pippin showed up with about half the hobbits that lived in the Shire. They over powered Odovacar and restrained him. If it hadn't been for Pippin, I don't even want to think about what would have happened to Estella. Odovacar had then broke free of his restraints and ran away, deep into the Old Forest. Nobody knew where he went or where he ended up. Search parties were sent out, but to no avail. We haven't seen him for years now, and it was reported he might have been sighted in Bree. Hopefully he'll stay there. Estella said she could go her whole lifetime without seeing him again. And I agreed with her. We moved far away from her old house. But we did make sure there was a weeping willow in our yard for a slight sense of normalcy in our lives and something to remind us of the good times we had spent together.  
  
Sitting on top of a grassy hill, I was taking a break from my Master duties. The memories of my wife's unfortunate past were haunting me again. Even on the brightest, sunniest days they still come back. I can only imagine what my wife Estella has to go through.  
  
The Goodbodies were all spread out on the flat grass before me, arguing over who got the last piece of pie. Obviously these people never stop arguing. I chuckled softly and lit my pipe. The Goodbodies were in the middle of building another house, but they had disputes about dividing up the land. Since no one in their family wanted to give up land without a good fight, they had to call me in to divide it up for them. Even then they weren't satisfied, and claimed I should stay to be sure no one takes more land then they deserve.  
  
Some people just give me headaches.  
  
I leaned back on the grass and lit my pipe, closing my eyes and thinking of happier times. I was just slightly dozing when I heard Pippin's voice.  
  
"Merry?" He called. I groaned and sat up.  
  
"Pippin? What is it?" He ran up behind me, all out of breath.  
  
"Go..home. Now." He panted between breaths.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, fear gripping my heart.  
  
"It's Estella."  
  
I didn't let him finish his thought. I was up and running towards my house. I reached it in record time.  
  
Sam was in front, holding his little girl, Elanor. He turned to face me. "Merry, thank goodness you're here. She keeps asking for you."  
  
"What happened?" I asked, impatient. Elanor buried her face in her father's shoulder, softly crying.  
  
"He came back." Sam said slowly. "Nobody knows where he is now, but Rosamunda is dead. It's a wonder Estella isn't either. Rosie and I showed up just in time."  
  
I ran past Sam into my house, yelling for Estella. I heard Rosie's voice in the back room, responding to me.  
  
I ran into our back room, and found Rosie sitting next to Estella, who was laying in bed. Looking barely alive.  
  
I ran to Estella's side, taking her hand. "Estella. Estella, love, can you hear me?"  
  
Rosie shook her head. "Don't wake her, Merry, please."  
  
Tears I didn't know where there stained my cheeks. "Will she be alright?" I asked Rosie, trying to remain calm. I stroked Estella's pale cheeks softly with my hand.  
  
"She'll be alright." Rosie said, looking at her hands as if she was trying to hide something. I turned to her, with an intense gaze.  
  
"What aren't you telling me, Rosie?"  
  
She sighed and looked up at me, with tears in her eyes. "She lost the baby." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Tolkien. Please, read and review!  
  
Estella was holding Elanor, happily cooing and talking to her. She didn't know it, but I was there, watching her. From that moment on, I knew Estella wanted children, and I knew I wanted her to be the mother of mine. I remember how beautiful she was, cuddling the baby Elanor. She then looked up and noticed me watching her, and she just smiled at me. I smiled back. Little moments like that I realized how much I really did love her.  
  
But memories would not comfort me now.  
  
It felt like someone had just kicked me in the stomach. "What?" I stammered, sitting heavily in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"She lost the baby." Rosie said quieter, watching me closely. My gaze fell on Estella, and my hand reached out to grasp hers. "Oh, Stelly.." Was all I could manage before tears started to prick my eyes. Rosie seemed to sense my breakdown.  
  
She crossed the room and placed a hand on my shoulder to try to comfort me. "She'll be alright Merry." She whispered.  
  
"Why?" I asked, my gaze fixed on Estella, tears starting to fall freely. "Why did he do this to her? She doesn't deserve it." Self-hatred started to creep over me. "How could I let this happen?"  
  
"Merry.." She said with a slight intake of breath when she realized what I just said. "None of this was your fault." She said.  
  
"She's my wife, I should protect her." My head dropped into my hands as sobs racked my body.  
  
Rosie took me into her arms and cradled me like a young hobbit. She sensed words couldn't comfort me, so she resorted to rocking me and shushing me.  
  
I wiped my tears on the back of my sleeve and looked up determinedly. I would have to fix this mess, because it was my fault.  
  
"I'll be back." I told Rosie as I stood up.  
  
"Where are you going Merry?" She asked, a touch of concern in her voice.  
  
"To fix this mess." I told her, and started striding from the room.  
  
"Oh, no you don't." She said, cutting me off and crossing her arms.  
  
"Why won't you let me?" I asked, glaring down at her menacingly.  
  
She didn't falter under the look I was giving her. "She needs you here, Merry. Not out there playing hero."  
  
"I'll only be gone for a little while." I said, and angrily side stepped her and walked out of the room.  
  
I could hear Rosie's sigh of disapproval as I stormed out of the house.  
  
"Take care of her for me." I whispered to myself.  
  
"Merry! I.." That's all Sam could utter when he saw my face. Pippin stood there too, holding little Elanor.  
  
"Which way did he go?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.  
  
"Who went, Merry?" Pippin asked me.  
  
I shook my head. "No, Pippin. I was asking Sam." Sam looked startled.  
  
"Merry!" A voice yelled behind me. I turned around to see Fatty Bolger come up behind me. He looked a little out of breath. "I came as soon as I heard from Pippin. Where is she?"  
  
I sent a blank look to Estella's brother. "She's inside." I turned back to Sam. "Where did Odovacar go?" I demanded.  
  
Sam tried to protest, but from the look in my eyes he probably wouldn't dare. "When he ran out of this house he headed towards the forest." He said, pointing towards the Old Forest. I nodded determinedly and headed that way.  
  
I could hear Fatty's voice. "What's gotten into him?" Obviously someone explained it to him, because then I heard a curse and him running into the house, calling for his sister.  
  
I ran over fields of grass towards the looming forest. I reached it in what seemed record time and slowed down, only able to hear my breathing. All else was silent. The trees above me wrestled in the wind, seemingly of nervous energy. They blocked out most of the sun, making it seem gloomier then they should be on a bright spring afternoon.  
  
But it did fit my mood.  
  
I slowed down and stopped breathing, and tried to listen to anything that would give clues to this hobbit's where abouts. I started creeping along, but I didn't have to go too far. Sitting next to the running Brandywine was a figure that was familiar to me. One that always struck hatred in my heart. I crept up behind him slowly, waiting for him to detect me.  
  
"Odovacar." I said behind his back, almost casually.  
  
He slowly turned around and grinned at me.  
  
"Meriadoc."  
  
"Why did you do that?" I stammered, demanding answers from him.  
  
He shrugged and looked away from me. I could swear I saw a tear in his eye.  
  
"Are you going to answer me?" Still no answer. "Are you even listening to me?" I said, coming up right behind him and turning him around forcefully to look at me.  
  
"She used to be my little girl." He said softly, with a far away look on his face.  
  
That answer took me by surprise. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"She used to worship me. I was her father, in her eyes I could do no wrong."  
  
"And to make up for that you beat her?" I asked sarcastically, anger boiling over.  
  
He stood up and glared at me. "What do you know about it?"  
  
"Obviously not enough." I said, disgusted with this man.  
  
"She found other people to worship and it drove me crazy." He shook his head.  
  
"So you loved her until she bruised your ego?" I snapped.  
  
"I loved her till she loved you." He glared back at me. "You ruined my little girl, Meriadoc. She always talked about you, admired you so much more then she ever could admire me. I was so scared I was loosing my little girl that I tried to intimidate her into loving me.."  
  
"But that blew up in your face."  
  
Tears flashed across Odovacar's face. "You took away my little daughter, now I have to take away you from my little girl. Then she might love me."  
  
  
  
"You're messed up." I said and laughed. Odovacar's face hardened and threw a punch, which I stepped back to avoid. But as I stepped back I tripped over a root and lost my balance, and I fell backwards. To my horror Odovacar fell on me and placed his hands around my neck, attempted to choke me. I kicked and squirmed to get loose, gasping for air. I finally wiggled free after I kicked him hard in the shin and struggled free, the world spinning around me. He then got up and started running towards me. At the last minute I rolled out of the way and Odovacar fell into the river.  
  
I turned around and watched him struggle in the water. He struggled and gasped for breath.  
  
"Help!" He cried to me. "I can't swim!"  
  
I watched him indifferently. His struggles became less and less frequent until they stopped all together.  
  
I was still staring at the spot where I had last saw him surface.  
  
Was this it? Were Estella and I finally free of this monster? A smile slowly crept over my lips as I realized he was gone.  
  
I don't remember much of returning back to my house, but I remembered it must have been a little while later because the sun was setting. I entered the house and Sam, Fatty, and Pippin were sitting at the table sharing cheese and bread. They became silent as I came in, and watched me carefully. I didn't give them any clues as I strolled past them and a sleeping Elanor. Pain shot through my heart as I saw her. I wanted my own chance at fatherhood, but my chance for that was taken away.  
  
Rosie looked up as I walked into the room. "Merry!" she said, and it seemed to stir Estella.  
  
"Meriadoc?" Estella asked softly, and I was immediately by her side. "Please, call me Merry." I teased her gently, squeezing her hand.  
  
She gave me a small smile. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too sweetheart." I said, and I meant it with all my heart. I took her hand and brought it to my lips. I softly kissed it.  
  
"You won't ever have to worry about him anymore sweetheart. He's gone forever."  
  
The End! 


End file.
